A Red Head and A Potter
by star-in-circle
Summary: When James meets an amazing, kind and beautiful red head, he knows that he has fallen victim to the Potter Curse.


Hayleys POV.

The sun was begining to disappear behind the castle. Making it look amazing, magical even. No pun intended. I promise. I am 17 years old, and going to Hogwarts for the first time. I know weird right. But my parents wanted me to have a choice between a muggle life and a wizarding life. It was obvious that I was more for the wizarding world, so they sent me here. I have been homeschooled enough to come here for the correct year for my age. 7th and final year. I tucked a lock of my red hair behind my ear and hopped out of the carriage. I followed the massive throng of students heading in the way of the castle. I have just realised, I have no idea where I am going.

'Hello, Are you Hayley Brooks?'

'Yes. Why?'

'I am Professeur Longbottom, You need to come this way to be sorted with the first years.' I groaned inwardly. Isn't it bad enough starting a new school so late, never mind having to be 'sorted' with lots of small people.

'Okay.' I followed the tall, brown haired professeur to where a lot of small nervous 11 year olds were waiting by a large carved wooden door.

James POV.

I sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall next to my best friend and cousin Fred Weasley. I looked over at the Slytherin table, where my little brother and his very blonde girlfriend sat. See this doesn't bother anyone else. It is just that there is this thing called the Potter curse. Where a male Potter from each generation has married a red head. I am not narrow minded, I actually really like red heads. It is just that every girl at Hogwarts with red hair is related to me or dating someone else. I looked at Fred, with his mop of reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

'Hey do you believe the Potter curse?'

'The one with the red haired people. Well maybe, but Albus' girlfriend isn't red haired, unless I am colour blind.'

'It is only one from each generation.'

'Well, that narrows it down for you mate.'

'Funny guy.'

'My dad is George Weasley, of course I am funny.' I laughed in spite of myself and watched the nervous faces and...She can't be a first year.

First-Too tall

Second-Too mature

Third-She doesn't look that nervous

Fourth-She can't be eleven

Her shoulder length red hair swung just below her shoulders, shining when the light from the ceiling hits her. I waited as all the first years names were called. As the last first year ran to the Hufflepuff table Professeur Longbottom shouted.

'Brooks, Hayley.' She walked up to the wooden rickety stool and sat down cautiously. The black tattered hat fell over her eyes. After 1 minute 17 seconds the burnt hat bellowed.

'GRYFFINDOR.'

She smiled slightly and walked towards our table, walking straight past the younger years, towards the older members of the table, looking for an empty seat.

'Shes not related, and shes new. Pretty too.' Fred whispered from beside me. I then realised that the only spare seat was opposite me. I kicked Freds shin as she slid into the seat opposite. Eventually the food appeared on the table after Minnies excruciatingly long speech. Hayley looked a little shocked but put a surprising amount of food on her plate, for such a small person.

'Hi, I'm James Potter.' I held my hand across the table. I am nervous. I don't get nervous talking to girls.

'Hey, Hayley Brooks.' She said while grasping my large hand in her small one. She pulle dher hand back across her table. I noticed she had a yorkshire accent.

'So where you from?'

'Huddersfield, In west Yorkshire. You?'

'Oh right, well i live in Tinworth, in the west country.' She nodded. I noticed she had the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown by her pupils, but blend into a moss green.

'Wait, Potter. As in Harry Potter.' I sighed. Fan-bloody-tastic.

'Yeah.'

'My mum was friends with him at school.'

'Really who?' This should be good. Lots of people say that they were friends with my dad, when they aren't.

'Katie Bell.' Woah. They were friends. I can't believe that she didn't go all 'Your dad saved us all' on me. Trust me, it happens a lot.

'Yeah, she was on the team with him.' She nodded and smiled. 'Let me show you to the common room, you get lost otherwise. My cousins Lucy and Louis are the prefects of Gryffindor this year. They will start arguing.' She laughed.

'Most family do.' I smiled at her, It seems like we will be friends.

Oh God, the curse.


End file.
